


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-28
Updated: 2006-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-22 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: Faramir had pressed a small packet on him before he left, wishing him a good Midsummer.
Relationships: Boromir/Aragorn





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Another for the "Midsummer" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/). I'm going on Tolkien's calendar here, so midsummer is somewhere around July 21st or so, which means Boromir has been travelling for about two weeks. This is a companion to [Midsummer Rituals](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30030030).

Boromir had met no-one else on his travels, so the sight of the Ranger at the fire was a surprise.

Faramir had pressed a small packet on him before he left, wishing him a good Midsummer. Boromir opened it, finding sweet herbs and cedar. He smiled and threw the packet on the fire.

"Midsummer Night offerings," the Ranger said. "And does your lover miss you tonight?" His smile was warm.

"No lover," Boromir admitted, "but a well-loved brother."

"Share Lover's Night with me, then, for it would not do to be lonely."

Boromir smiled, nodded, and took Aragorn's outstretched hand.


End file.
